


肌肉鑑定師

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [12]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: TOSHI從小就有個怪癖——他非常喜歡摸別人的肌肉，YOSHIKI曾經好奇，那是不是學生時期在運動社團養成的習慣？
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 3





	肌肉鑑定師

TOSHI從小就有個怪癖——他非常喜歡摸別人的肌肉，YOSHIKI曾經好奇，那是不是學生時期在運動社團養成的習慣？畢竟他自己在運動社團總是待不下去，所以無法想像血氣方剛年紀的少年之間，除了打架之外還能有什麼身體交流。

令YOSHIKI覺得奇怪的是，TOSHI對誰的肌肉都兩眼發光、興致勃勃地蹭上去摸，偏偏就對他這個童年玩伴的肌肉沒什麼興趣的樣子，明明伸手可及。

好吧，他小時候的確體弱，氣喘嚴重時連上學都沒辦法，更遑論運動，何來肌肉？而後來，他變成不良少年後，抽菸降低了食慾、打架又大量耗能，所以依然是瘦巴巴的竹竿子，長不出多少肌肉。

YOSHIKI真正開始練肌肉是兩人高中畢業上東京玩樂團之後的事了，畢竟LIVE HOUSE裡搞音樂的人一個比一個顯眼，他們不把自己變帥不行，土包子搞搖滾是沒有人要看的。

他身高一米七五，在日本人中算有看頭了，把頭髮弄金之後，接下來就是肌肉了，而一旦練了肌肉，他就可以找TOSHI來摸他了！

想到這裡，YOSHIKI覺得自己忽然心跳加速、熱血沸騰起來，他想，為了讓樂團邁向下一階段，這一定是必要而正確的抉擇，而這種興奮感就是證明——這就是來自未來的召喚！

*

「TOSHI、TOSHI！幫我摸！」

買了幾本運動知識書，照表抄課了好一陣子，YOSHIKI終於心心念念等到了這一天，他滿臉通紅地跑到TOSHI跟前，拉過對方的手，往自己小腹上貼。

「哦！」TOSHI的嘴巴瞬間噘成了O型，嘴唇硬得都能爆果核了，眼睛越放越大，「YO醬也長肌肉了啊？」

「幹嘛那麼驚訝？」

「誒——你不是一直都不是那一系的嗎？」TOSHI反問，接著掀開YOSHIKI的衣服低頭細看。

「什麼話？我也能變成那一系的好嗎？」YOSHIKI不服氣道。

「你拿著，讓我摸、讓我摸！」TOSHI抬頭把衣服交給YOSHIKI，笑得合不攏嘴，接著騰出兩手來，像買了新吉他那樣，想碰又捨不得碰，最後終於用顫抖的手指輕輕觸摸那樣。

「怎麼樣？」YOSHIKI拉著自己的衣襟問，同時偷偷往小腹施力。

「好漂亮啊！這個膨隆度、硬度⋯⋯對稱性也很好，啊，YO醬皮膚很有光澤，也沒什麼毛，看起來更漂亮了⋯⋯」TOSHI的指尖沿著腹肌間的溝槽游走，一塊一塊摸得十分仔細。

肌肉被摸就是這種感覺啊⋯⋯YOSHIKI感受著對方的手移動時掀起的輕微涼風，感受指尖的溫度在腹部梭巡，他覺得有點癢，而且今天也不是特別暖，他都要起雞皮疙瘩了，但又擔心有了疙瘩TOSHI摸起來就不覺得舒服了，他開始盼望TOSHI能用手掌摸，手掌鐵定很溫暖⋯⋯

才這麼想著，TOSHI就一掌罩住了他的胸肌，他覺得自己胯下收縮了一下。

「有欸！」TOSHI讚歎。

「我很努力的！」

TOSHI把他的右邊胸肌往上推，又握了握——這個感覺就有點妙了。

「你⋯⋯幹嘛呀！」

無論是男是女，無論被誰摸，摸對了地方都是會有反應的，尤其在毫無防備的狀態下，YOSHIKI的臉頰頓時熱了起來。

「嗯？」TOSHI從專注中抬頭，「啊，感覺很噁心嗎？對不起，忍不住就⋯⋯」

「什麼啊！」

「抱歉抱歉！」

「忍不住是什麼意思？」

「沒有啦！就是⋯⋯忍不住⋯⋯」

「忍不住什麼？」

「忍不住想⋯⋯」

「想怎樣？」

「就是，你知道的，那個⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯哪個？」

「想摸遍全身⋯⋯」

「摸遍⋯⋯什麼意思？」

「就⋯⋯字面上⋯⋯」TOSHI尷尬地解釋，見YOSHIKI還是一臉疑惑，只好自己說下去，「腿也可以摸嗎？」

「誒？」

「YO醬有練腿部肌肉嗎？」

「踩大鼓本來就會有肌肉⋯⋯」YOSHIKI低頭往下看。

「我可以摸嗎？」TOSHI禮貌地問。

「嗯。」

為了方便TOSHI摸，YOSHIKI到沙發上坐下，並屈起一腿踩在坐墊上。他今天穿的是輕薄的五分褲，因為剛才約TOSHI來家裡之前他在健身，此時寬大的褲管往根部滑，露出平時曬不到太陽的白皙大腿，TOSHI開心地雙手一起握上來，輕輕捏著，從大腿捏到了小腿。

「這裡可以用力嗎？」TOSHI捧著他的小腿肚。

「像這樣？」YOSHIKI用力。

「喔喔喔！好棒！」TOSHI雙眼發光地說，接著一路往大腿摸回去。

——他都這樣到處摸別人的肌肉嗎？這個摸法不是很色嗎？

把腿屈這麼高讓YOSHIKI覺得小腹很痠，加上TOSHI往內摸時臉一直靠近，他於是稍稍往後仰，躺在靠枕上讓自己放鬆。

TOSHI的手來到了他的大腿內側後開始徘徊，彷彿要理清經絡般一寸也不肯放過。YOSHIKI覺得被摸過的地方似乎有股熱流在他體內流淌，十分舒服，像是舀起一勺柔滑的溫泉水淋在赤裸身軀上。暖意從腹部流到腿間，他不自覺地抬了抬腳，感覺暖意又從腿部流回軀幹，他闔上了眼⋯⋯這時TOSHI忽然縮手。

「啊，對不起，摸過頭了。」

「什麼？」YOSHIKI腦中的溫泉畫面消失了，他睜開眼往下看，瞬間雙頰火熱，縮起身子遮住不聽話的部位。

——該死！太陶醉了，居然完全沒意識到。

「我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯先出去一會兒。」TOSHI掛著抱歉的笑容，從沙發上站起來，往門邊倒退走。

YOSHIKI蜷縮在沙發上只想挖個洞把自己埋了，TOSHI一出房門，羞憤的淚水立刻湧入YOSHIKI的眼眶，但下一秒，TOSHI的頭又從門邊冒了出來。

「YO醬！」

YOSHIKI被嚇得眼淚又收了回去，大叫：「幹嘛啦！」

「謝謝你，摸起來真的很舒服。」TOSHI的笑容看起來十分真誠，完全不像冒犯別人後的表情。

說完TOSHI又消失在門邊，接著YOSHIKI聽見玄關傳來換鞋聲，然後是大門被打開又關上的聲音，這次TOSHI真的出去了。

「什麼啊！」YOSHIKI小聲埋怨著，「很舒服的話你可以⋯⋯繼續摸啊⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI把頭埋進了抱枕裡。

（全文完）


End file.
